Generation 11
by SweetAngelXxX
Summary: After the guardians of the 10th generation have children, they suddenly disappear. Years have passed, all the future guardians have grown up and are walking down their parent's path. Will they be able to inherit and continue the Vongola? Please go easy on me! Frist fanfic. OCs belong to me. Please R&R! No like? Don't read, don't hate. I suck at summaries. Read and please enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1- A Not-So Normal Morning

" Suna-chan! Wake up, it's time for school! You don't want to be late!" The girl mother called to her from the bottom of the staircase. The girl, now known as Suna sat up in bed, feeling slightly ill and dizzy, with a little bit of a horrible migraine pounding in her head. She slowly, and painfully out of her warm bed, getting tangled in her sweet smelling bed sheets. Sliding onto the floor with a _thud._ She winced and bit her lip to refrain from crying. Her boxing obsessed friend had accidentally knocked her to floor with a blow to the left leg. Suna inhaled sharply as her pulled back her favorite pale lemon nightgown form her left leg to reveal a ugly throbbing black and purple bruise the size of a giant pancake.

" Suna, where the hell did you get that thing? I'll kill that bastard who hurt you." A smooth, noticeably pissed, yet deep and musical voice called to her. Suna, startled whipped around to face the door. Instead coming of seeing a white hand engraved door, she came face to face with her older brother, Natsu Sawade.

Instead of answering her brother, Suna shrieked. " HIEEE!"

Natsu sweat dropped, his sister was so easily frightened. But, in a cute way, Suna lay sprawled on the ground with misty eyes, like she was going to cry. He smirked in a unreadable way only Natsu could do, thinking,

_' Little Suna-chan, you shouldn't be looking like a little bunny in a world full of hungry wolfs.'_

" Niichan? C-can you carry me downstairs? I don't think I can walk that well." Suna asked shyly, looking up at him with those pretty pleading eyes that made you forget everything and that lingered in your mind until you went insane. Natsu simply smiled at his adorable younger sister before in a flash, picking up his extremely light sister and bounded down the stairs.

Once Natsu was down the stairs he gently put Suna on the couch in the living room, as if she was delicate porcelain doll that would shatter beyond repair if handled too harshly. Right then their mother walked into the room, Haru Miura. She looked like she usually did, with her long silky chocolate brown hair pulled into a ponytail with a white ribbon, blue and yellow dress with a frilly white apron tied over it. She smiled it her two children fondly, before telling them the time.

"Natsu, Suna, it's already 7:45, you might be late! Please come home early, since we have very special guests!" She gave them a sweet smile before turning to the cake she was making for her 'special guests'. Suna gave her signature 'hiee'.

"HIEEE!"


	2. Chapter 2- The Guests

Since Suna's leg was injured, Haru wrote an excuse note for Suna to be excused for the morning.

" Natsu!~ Please give this note to Suna's teacher! Tell her she'll be going to school in the afternoon!" Haru called to her older child, popping her head out of the kitchen to hand the boy a neatly handwritten note on a pale pink piece of paper with a little chibi bunny on the top right corner of the page. Natsu eyed the piece of paper oddly, before putting it in his bag, giving his sister and mom a quick peck on the cheek.

" Have a good day Natsu!~"

" Have a good day Natsu-nii!"

Both daughter and mother, alike chimed their 'goodbyes'. Natsu gave them a smile and a wave before he walked out the door.

" Suna-chan!~ Would you like to help me decorate the cake?" Haru asked turning her head to her daughter. Suna nodded, smiling happily.

" Ok, mom!"

You could almost see little flowers floating around the Sawades. Suna got off the couch flinching slightly at the pain. Finally with her mother's help. Suna and her mom went into the kitchen to decorate the waiting plain vanilla cake.

At school Natsu managed to locate Suna's classroom, he poked his head through the open door.

The longing stares of the drooling girls was really unnerving. But Natsu, being the number one hottest playboy at Namimori was used to it. Natsu cleared his throat. Using his most pleading and smoothest voice, knowing Suna's female teacher was harsh to his poor sister for accidentally sleeping in class. Who could blame her? She spent most of her sleeping hours working part time. Since their father disappeared and left their mother alone with two children to support.

" Excuse me? Miss? I'm Suna Sawade's brother. I just came to give you this note, my sister has a leg injury so she'll be coming to school in the afternoon. I hope you won't mind." Natsu explained, giving the teacher a smile that made every girl just want to melt into a puddle. The teacher blushed.

" S-sure! Tell her it's fine." The teacher said, smiling warmly at the boy. Natsu turned, taking his leave to get to his class.

At the Sawade's house, the kitchen was a flurry of colorful icing and people.

" Suna-chan!~ You got icing on your face!" Her mother remarked, laughing.

" Huh?" Suna went back to piping more red icing on the cake. Humming as she outlined the word:

_Famiglia._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

" I'm coming! Suna, Please continue icing the cake for me.~" Haru said, fixing her clothes quickly as she hurried to the door.

" Hello, how may I help you-" Haru's voice trailed off. Her eyes got wide. Standing in front of her was a group of very familiar faces. Faces she had not seen for 20 years.

" It's been a while… Haru."


	3. Chapter 3-

" Mother? I'm done icing the cake…" Suna's soft voice was not heard through the ongoing conversation. Suna had already changed into her school uniform and had her schoolbag slung over her shoulder. She decided not to interrupt her mother's conversation. She could see new faces seated on the couch. She turned to take the back door. She looked back one more time and she caught the eye of a man with soft chocolate brown hair much like hers and warm caramel eyes with a hint of fiery oranges and reds. He gave her a sad yet kind smile. Suna felt her stomach slowly turn and she felt sick. She tore her gaze away from the man and left, closing the door quietly. Suna felt a small spark of recognition.

_'Do I know that man?'_

Suna continued walking, deciding to take short cut to school. Once she poked her head around a dark alley that she was warned about. She looked for a person in sight, as much as she disliked this shortcut she still went. There was no one, in her view at least. Suna managed a few steps before a voice addressed her.

"Where are you going gorgeous?" An arm roughly grabbed her waist. Suna spun around, coming face-to-face with a man. His brown hair was long and unruly and his breath smelled so strongly of alcohol, it almost make Suna throw up. But, trying to act polite she refrained from doing so. His eyes were a blood shot red.

"H-hello sir, w-would you mind letting go off me?…" Suna was stuttering, from fear. The man just laughed, throwing her against the wall of the alley. Suna sank to her knees, she had banged her head so hard she couldn't see right. Her head felt like splitting, she could see the man coming toward her, but everything was blurry.

"Come on, why don't we have some fun?" The man grabbed her hair and pulled her up. Suna's throat felt dry, she wanted to scream, but the pain and fear was too much. She leaned against the wall, shaking. She suddenly felt a cold hand crawl up her shirt. Suna's eyes widened, thrashing like a wild animal.

"Stop! S-Stop it!"

"Aw, I bet you're a real screamer in bed."

_'I have to get out of here…'_ Suna tried to build up a good scream. She closed her eyes as she felt the hands- stop? She opened her eyes to see Natsu. His fists were bloody, an expression of pure of anger was shown on his face, the man was gone luckily. Suna smiled, the pain was reduced to a faint throbbing in her head. She felt a trickle of warmth dribble down her face. Suna simply smiled and whispered.

"You came."

Then the darkness devoured her. She lay against the wall like a lifeless doll. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of her face. Natsu picked up his sister and turned back home. Not caring if the teacher gave him hell for missing a test. That test would have to wait.


End file.
